peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 June 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-06-11 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Most tracks from Karl's Tape June 1984 with a few in higher sound quality from Peel Early June 1984. Some also from the Scottish Gumtree Tapes. *On each mixtape it is assumed that the tracks are recorded in order so that means it is not clear where the Xmal Deutschland track fits in, it could be up to 3 places higher. Likewise the precise order of the Husker Du and Peter And The Test Tube Babies tracks may be slightly different. *There are a couple more tracks on the Karl Tape that may be from this show but may not. *I know it's all a bit confusing but if the track is listed it's likely to have been played on this show and probably in the order shown.' 'SB Sessions *Julian Cope #2, recorded 29th May 1984. Tracks #2, #5 @1 & #16 released 28 Jun 2010: Floored Genius 2 - The Best Of The BBC Recordings 1983-91 - Expanded Edition Mercury 5319194. 2 × CD Compilation. *Chameleons #3, recorded 5th May 1984, repeat, first broadcast 16 May 1984. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *King Sunny Ade And His African Beats: Unknown ~1 *Fall: Totally Wired #1 ~2 *Julian Cope: Me Singing (session) *Hüsker Dü: Eight Miles High (7") SST SST 025 ~3 *Chameleons: One Flesh (session) #3 *Intro to track below only on file 3 *Jimi Hendrix & Buddy Miles & Lightnin' Rod: Doriella Du Fontaine (Instrumental) (12") Carrere CART 332 #4 ~4 *Julian Cope: Sunspots (session) #5 @1 *Peter And The Test Tube Babies: Blown Out Again ~5 *Jah Globe & The Pyramid Posse: More People Are Walking (12") Pyramid P.A.D. 002 #6 *Violent Femmes: Country Death Song (album - Hallowed Ground) Slash SLAP 1 #7 ~6 *Chameleons: Intrigue In Tangiers (session) #8 *Xmal Deutschland: Begrab Mein Herz @2 *Julian Cope: Search Party (session)@3 #9 *Teardrop Explodes: Sleeping Gas @4 #10 *William Bell: Crying All By Myself (album - Do Right Man) Charly CRB 1076 #11 *Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow #12 *Chameleons: Dust To Dust (Return Of The Roughnecks) (session) #13 *Michael Palmer: Lick Shot #14 *Brilliant:'' Soul Murder ''(single) Food FOOD/SNAK 001 #15 *Julian Cope: Hobby (session) #16 *Chameleons: PS Goodbye (session) #17 *Tracks marked # taken from Karl's Tape June 1984. *Tracks marked @ taken from Peel Early June 1984. *Tracks marked ~ taken from file 3. File ;Name * 1) Karl's Tape June 1984 * 2) 1984-06-05-13 Peel Early June 1984.mp3 * 3) John Peel 1984-06-11 gw.mp3 ;Length * 1) 01:01:52 (to 56:35) * 2) 01:24:22 (1:01:11 to 1:12:51) * 3) 00:27:41 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *2) Created from SB015 and SB016. Many thanks to ...Weatherman22 *3) Gumtree Tapes ;Available *1) Mooo * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?jq5dzozzmqj * 3) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes